The True Tale of Majora's Mask
by Hsumi
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the true story behind Majora's mask was? Who or what was Majora? How were his powers sealed within the mask? Here is the true story. The true tale of Majora's Mask.


(A/N: This is purely a novelization of the final chapter of the Majora's mask official manga, and is in no way my original story. However, seeing as how the manga never came to America, I wrote this so that the Japanese-impaired can know the real story behind Majora's Mask.)

Once upon a time, some ten million years ago in that world, there lived THAT creature. One day he smelled a creature from beyond.

"How many years has it been since I've seen a human?" he asks himself.

The man, clad in a cloth mantle, with a long feather in his headband and a bag over his shoulder, sits before the creature.

"Is this your land? Would you let me rest here a short while?" he asks the beast.

"It's been a while since I've seen a human... What did you come here for? No, you needn't tell me, I know..." the beast sneers at the warrior. "You've come to steal my armor in order to grant your 'wish', correct? So you believe that foolish legend." he says.

"I am but a mere traveler. This legend... What is it?" The man asks.

"Hmph, don't lie." the beast retorts.

"It's not a lie." says the man honestly. "Do tell."

The beast glares at him. "That legend was created by the humans themselves. If one gains hold of my armor, he will gain a great and terrible power."

"The humans?" The man asks, surprised.

"What seemed like mountains of humans came forth. Boastful swordsmen, ambitious soldiers, men and women... and sometimes even those requesting good will... None of them are left now. For I devoured them all without exception! Their bodies filled with their desires, I devoured one after another as they chopped at me with their swords." The beast gave a triumphant laugh.

"That's an unsettling story. It gave me chills." the warrior shuddered.

The beast laughed. "Go ahead and say it! I will grant your wish."

"I don't have any wishes." replies the man.

"Ha! None, you say? Then why are you hiding your thick armor beneath your mantle? I can see it. You're a warrior. If you have no wishes, then why did you come to my land?"

"The truth is that I heard there was a frightening man-eater here." The man says with a serious expression.

"And you were asked to slay me, right?" The beast narrowed his eyes.

"No, that's a lie." The man stood and dusted himself off. "Truthfully, I was drawn to this land by a strange force. A world which you can't say is moving, but you can't say it is dead, either. But it's also a strange world that isn't stopped, either..."

"Hm, how do you know? You surely are a wise fellow." The beast said, perplexed.

"I heard that there was a beast who called himself a maneater in this world. And I wondered, just how long he'd spent here alone? You cannot perish, yet you cannot live, either. Were you here ever since you were left behind by all the cosmos, even since then? Some 1,000 years? 10,000 years? For all eternity? How harsh it must have been."

"So, is that how you see me? I am a merciless man-eater!" The beast roars.

"But there are no more men left to devour."

At this, the beast is silent, taking in the warrior's words.

"Traveler, then why have I not left this place? Bound by the earth, bound by time some 1,000 years fold..." he asks. "Let me see. Strange, I've never thought of it before. I wonder why...? I... have grown tired of being alone. I would like to slumber soon."

"Would you...?"

"Yes... the desires of the countless humans who I have devoured, now, they are forming a whirlpool inside me! Now, my first wish has been born! My time... Cause my time to move! Make time..."

The traveler opened the sack beside him and produced a drum.

"The rhythm. Dance! Here is your only given scene."

the traveler beat the drum, and the beast danced to the beat.

"The air is wriggling and shaking. Time will be born!"

Souls burst from his body, and for three days and three nights he kept dancing, and on the morning of the fourth day, and at the same moment his breath ceased, and at last the world sank. All that was left was his armor.

The man approached the armor and removed the feather from his headband.

"At last you had time move yourself." The feather in his hand became solid, a sword, and he sliced off a piece of the great beast's armor. He scraped and carved the armor into the shape of a mask.

"Your power had been firmly sealed within this mask. I hope you slumber forever more." That is the origin of 'Majora's mask.'

(A/N: If you flame me for this,I will kindly direct you to a site that has the full manga translated so that you can see that this is the official story.)


End file.
